zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Glitches
When editing this page, it is required that "Link" be used in place of "you"; also, "it is" should be used over "it's". Make sure to follow the Manual of Style. This page is a list of glitches in ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Glitch Town # Go to Mountain Town of Darunia, and have enough magic to do use the Jump Spell and the Fairy Spell. # In the first or second section jump on the lowest house using the Jump Spell. # Jump from house to house until Link finds a house that is high enough so when Link jumps up his body goes off the screen. Now get ready to use the Fairy spell. # Jump up, then while Link is off the screen use the Fairy spell and press left or right. Link will fall like he's fallen into a Grotto. Link will reappear in a different town, that isn't any of the other towns. When Link tries to go into an open door, it will take him back to the entrance of the town. Even stranger, when Link leaves the town, he will be stuck in water, somewhere below the Valley of Death. More odd things, upon entering the westernmost house in Mountain Town of Darunia the usual music is played for entering a house, but Link reappears on the edge of town, like he would upon entering a normal town. Fast Experience # Beat a palace on the file. Then quit the game, pause and press Up+A on controller two. # Save the game. # Immediately begin playing with the new file. When the game starts, his experience will raise. '''NOTE:' This requires at least one file with a beaten game. Odd Warp # In palace two, three, or five, find the room with falling blocks that build a wall, filling up the entire screen. # Let the blocks fall until a solid wall is created. # Break away some of the blocks to form steps and get onto the top of the wall. # Use 'Fairy'. Press A to transform then press left or right. # Link will appear on top of the palace. Use 'Fairy' and press A again, then press left or right. Link will fall onto what looks like the first palace, the layout is the same but the colors and textures are those of the palace Link was just in. Once Link leaves this palace he will be outside the palace he was in to begin with. Sprint Glitch # In any area, if Link runs to the right, then quickly turns left, he will sometimes be flung to the right. He will eventually stop by himself, but will stop earlier if hit by an enemy. This doesn't necessarily happen every time. WARNING: The glitch distorts the background, but it will be reset when Link leaves the area. Unbeatable Game # If Link begins two dungeons simultaneously, and grabs the keys from two dungeons at the same time. As the keys are all alike, it is possible to use a key from one dungeon in another. # If the boss is defeated with the help of one or more of the keys from another dungeon, the palace is destroyed and the remaining keys can't be grabbed. Thus, the game is unbeatable. Although this only pertains to several of the later dungeons that have walls that must be destroyed after the locked door is opened. One could otherwise use the fairy spell to get through doors for which they don't have a key. Desert Fight Anywhere # If Link smashes a boulder with the hammer, it leaves dust behind. This 'dust' is counted by the game as a desert tile. Enter a cave, or walk off screen and check the dust, and it will be pink just like desert tile. # If Link step on this tile with an enemy, he will be taken to a desert fight, rather than an empty road scene. Note: The dust does not need to be pink for this to occur. Elevator Glitch # Find, or move, an elevator that is off the ground about waist height to Link. # Now move some distance away from the elevator and sprint toward it. # Just before Link gets to it, press down without stopping. # If done correctly, Link will slide under the elevator, but it will not move down. # If the crouch button is released, Link pops into the elevator. CAUTION: On occasion, this can lead to Link sinking into the ground a bit, and Link cannot move. This can be solved by either let enemies hit Link in the head until he dies, or reset the game. Forced Fight Tiles Glitch # Find any tile that Link forced fight on. # Wait for an enemy to appear. # When an enemy is on the tile, step onto it with the enemy, and instead of the forced fight, Link will confront the usually weaker overworld enemies. Strange Subterranean Creatures On a peninsula of desert and mountains visible to the south of level 5, the green bricked Ocean Palace. There is a tile that brings Link into a desert scene with a small mountain and 500 point experience bag. In this area, if Link downstabs the ground long enough, he will kill some unseen subterranean creature. There seem to be a few of them in the area, though they never surface. The fact that they live in a desert environment, reward 10 exp, and are underground points to them possibly being a glitched Leever that is unable to surface. It should be noted that this phenomena bears a striking resemblance to the Ghost of Misery Mire. Slowed Downthrust Encounter a Stalfos Knight in the Island Palace. Make sure both Link and the knight are near the very side of a floating breakable block. Allow it to perform Downthrust and if done correctly, the Stalfos Knight will descend slowly for a few seconds. The Left Corner This is a very well-known glitch in the game that allows Link to quickly defeat Dark Link in the Great Palace. First, allow Dark Link to pursue his counterpart and crouch into the left corner and face him. Now keep crouch-stabbing him, he will die shortly. He will do damage to Link, but the glitch will still be at the disposal. Make Enemies Fall Through A Corner Fight any heavily armed enemy in any palace and allow them to retreat. They will eventually fall through the corner. Category:Glitches